


Freely

by gramanderbae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU no one asked for, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramanderbae/pseuds/gramanderbae
Summary: Jae – SlytherinBrian – RavenclawBased on their MBTI x Hogwart Houses. Jae is ESTP – Slytherin & Brian is ENTP – Ravenclaw, and well most of the JK Rowling HP addict knows that the scariest houses pair is Slytherclaw, and look what we have here! Hahahah. (cunningness and brain, duh)And by my own analysis, this chart (http://fs5.directupload.net/images/160603/wzetlwv7.png) is like probably the most accurate, Jae is like a hybrid of slytherin and hufflepuff, he’s somehow witty also a bit cunning but he’s thoughtful and kind but he ended up in slytherin because he value his slytherin traits more, he like being witty and cunning, also he likes to hide his weakness and don’t like to lose.While Brian is Slytherin and Ravenclaw hybrid, he’s ambitious and resourceful, but also creative and logical. He ended up in Ravenclaw because he value the traits more, he value originality and creativity also he is quite perfectionist his passion.





	Freely

**Author's Note:**

> Jae – Slytherin  
> Brian – Ravenclaw
> 
> Based on their MBTI x Hogwart Houses. Jae is ESTP – Slytherin & Brian is ENTP – Ravenclaw, and well most of the JK Rowling HP addict knows that the scariest houses pair is Slytherclaw, and look what we have here! Hahahah. (cunningness and brain, duh)  
> And by my own analysis, this chart (http://fs5.directupload.net/images/160603/wzetlwv7.png) is like probably the most accurate, Jae is like a hybrid of slytherin and hufflepuff, he’s somehow witty also a bit cunning but he’s thoughtful and kind but he ended up in slytherin because he value his slytherin traits more, he like being witty and cunning, also he likes to hide his weakness and don’t like to lose.   
> While Brian is Slytherin and Ravenclaw hybrid, he’s ambitious and resourceful, but also creative and logical. He ended up in Ravenclaw because he value the traits more, he value originality and creativity also he is quite perfectionist his passion.

> It doesn’t matter if we stay up all night,  
> there’s no one to care about  
> Tonight, we’ll be together under that sky
> 
> So be free, don’t worry about tomorrow,  
> don’t have a single care  
> So be free, just think that it’s just us
> 
> \-- Day6, Freely

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stressed is a common mental situation for student before exam—

 

“and even the Almighty Jae, the Slytherin Asian Princess, can’t even escape the stress huh?”

 

Jae hopes the goddamn loud mouth Gryffindor who he vaguely remembers named Luke, would just go and die so at least he would have less loudmouth across his table.

 

“Shut it, pussycat. You should stop trying to make Jae notice your sorry ass, you’re not his type and I bet your dick is not as big as your mouth.”

 

Now, Jae’s lips curl into a smile, a soft smile when he hears his best friend’s voice booming behind him. Gryffindor table turns into loud buzzing noises of whispers and giggles as Luke stands up, knocking his breakfast and some of the others before storming out the great hall with a super red face.

 

“I don’t think that is actually necessary, Jamie”

“I was only stating a fact and being kind because that sharp tongue of yours is not working in the morning.”

“even my brain is not working in the morning”

“says the one who always have Highest OWL score in slytherin since he step his little feet into the castle”

“You always come second, and you never study, Ji—”

“That’s not the point, I study okay” Jamie sighs, “Not as hard as you, tho. I mean it’s those cawcaw house’s role to be smart. Have fun a bit!”

 

Jae laughs and shakes his head; thinking about having fun would be a crime in his family, his goddamn pureblood royal family, being in the most prestigious Asian family in wizarding world is many Asian wizards and witches dreams, but not him. He would love to just be a normal wizard probably from a nobody family. Jamie or jimin is actually his cousin, but her family is not as shitty as him, as long as she’s on top 3 she can get away with murder.

Jae was too engrossed with poking his bread and imagining about how his life would be more fun if he’s not in the so-called the original Park family bloodline,  that he doesn’t realize that his so-called frienemies (who he actually in love with) just invited himself to sit on the snake’s table.

 

“morning sunshine”

 

Jae blinks and looks up to meet Brian, the Ravenclaw prefect smiling at him making Jae blushing lightly and say a little morning. Jamie groans just to hide her smiling face before she stands up and walk out the scene saying that she has a morning class.

 

“what do you want scarecrow?” Jae sighs

“my morning routine, annoy the shit out of you ofcourse princess, you’re so vulnerable in morning, it’s my time to shine.” Brian grins.

 

Jae sighs, the brat is lucky that their family is close, Brian’s lucky because even Jae always says that he hates him, he’s actually not, because he actually in love with Brian. Jae give the younger stink eyes before eyes darting back to his book.

He was about to turn to the next page of his Potion textbook when the book suddenly snatched from his hand, making him looks up, glaring at the intruder, Brian Kang. Who is surprisingly looking at him too, their eyes meet and Jae hopes that Brian can’t see how his heart actually become soft as soon as their eyes met, behind his glare. Brian glares back, but there’s a glint of worry and concern (somehow)in his eyes that makes Jae’s heart pumps his blood a little faster.

 

“After dinner, meet me at the quidditch field,” Brian said, sternly.

 

Jae opens his mouth, but Brian cuts him off.

 

“Just do it, don’t forget to wear your coat.” He said, still holding their gaze. “and, I’m taking this thing off you for today” he added, waving the textbook before he stands up and go back to his table, sitting beside Jae’s cousin, Jinyoung who’s eating his breakfast peacefully (on a buff Hufflepuff student’s lap? What the fck is Jackson doing there— right they’re dating).

 

The night comes in a blink, Jae was stirring his tea, no appetite to eat even a bit, he looks around the great hall where the student happily eating their dinner, his brain starts to go on a work mode, thinking about possibilities of his rival on this exam in his house, Jamie is off the list because she really don’t care about grade, she just needs to be in the highest 5 and it will be okay. Jae’s eyes were wandering around again when he catches Brian’s familiar eyes staring at him.

 

‘out, now’ Brian mouthed before he stands up and walks out the great hall.

 

And Jae? He doesn’t have a choice, doesn’t he?

 

***

 

“Bri— what the— You know I can’t ride a broom, I’m not good at flying.”

 

Jae glares at the other guy when he shows him a broom. Jae was about to turn around and go back to his dorm when Brian caught his wrist.

 

“I know, that’s why I only brought one”

 

Jae really wants to slap the cocky grins that decorating the younger’s face, but then reality hits him. Brian only has one broom with him, and there are two of them—

 

“You’re going to make me watch you doing air acrobat?” Jae asked, unamused.

 

Brian blinks before walks towards the older and smirks.

 

“no silly, you’ll ride with me, look—” Brian shows the broom. “double saddle”

 

 

***

 

Scared? No.

Terrified? Yes.

 

Jae doesn’t know how he ended up sitting behind the other guy, holding onto his back like some kind of a koala. They’re still slow, but surely going higher and higher.

 

“B-bri… it’s already so high— it’s co—“

 

Jae never had a chance to finish his words, all of sudden the broom speeds up and go higher before taking a dive down, super fast and Jae discovered that he can let out a high pitch scream.

 

“BRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

And Brian laughs maniacally, stating how fun to ride a broom in the night like this, away from Hogwarts and all, of course, Jae only screaming incoherently at him, few ‘STOP’ ‘BRIAN PLEASE’ was heard, but Brian give no mind.

 

The world is spinning, they went up and down, go higher than the clouds, before diving down again, spinning down in spiral, freaking flipping here and there. Jae is still screaming, and he’s sure that his throat gonna hurt like hell after this, and he might go and check if his heart is okay.

But, deep inside Jae know that he loves the thrill, he likes hugging Brian like this, he loves breathing in the night scent and brian’s menthol shampoo, screaming his lungs out in the open like this. At this point, he’s no longer screaming, but still hugging Brian so tight from behind, almost making him sitting on Brian’s saddle. He also didn’t realize that they’re actually (and finally) stopping from all the crazy ride before.

 

“Jae, open your eyes, and look around”

 

Jae blinks, before detaching himself from Brian’s back, and gasped when he looks around. They’re no longer up in the sky, just casually levitating like maybe 1 meter above the ground. They’re surrounded by fireflies, it’s a bit misty, but it still looks beautiful.

 

 

“is this forbidden forest??” Jae asked, he was about to get down but Brian goes up a bit so he can’t.

“Don’t go down, it’s dangerous” Brian said and Jae let out a chuckle.

 

Brian shifting and turning around from his saddle carefully so he won’t fall to face Jae who’s still in awe, looking around like he never seen a fireflies before, making him look like a kid.  

 

“beautiful isn’t it” Brian stated.

“yeah—”

“and this place is also beautiful, makes beautiful thing looks even more beautiful.”

 

Jae was about to nod before he realized something. _Brian was not talking about the place, in his first statement._ Jae looks up, his eyes meeting the other’s warm eyes, Jae swears his heart almost take a leap of fate off his chest.

 

“Obvious princess is obvious” Brian laughs and Jae decided it would be one of his favorite voices. “how do you feel? After screaming away your stress? Being free under the starlights?”

 

Realization hits him and Jae blushed so red he put tomato on shame; Brian did it to relieve him from his stress. Jae smiles a little smile and nods.

 

“a bit, thank you,” he said but then Brian shakes his head,

“this service is not free” Brian grins and Jae frowns.

“what do you mean?”

 

Brian smiles and leans forward.

 

“let’s stop having this ‘frenemies thing between us. It’s obvious we’ve feeling for each other. Let’s stop beating around the bushes, and let’s just date like normal people?” Brian smiles, taking one of Jae’s hand and place a small kiss to the back of his palm, making Jae stutter.

 

“y-y-you know that I… I like you?”

“you’re so obvious”

“HOW?!”

“oh my God just say yes.”

“YES.”

 

Brian laughs before he leans more and leaves a small peck on Jae’s cheek, and laughs, even more, when he saw the look on Jae’s shocked expression.

 

“so, boyfriend what do you want to do now?”

 

Jae blushed even redder (if it possible) before showering Brian with light punches because of his corniness. The following morning, both house Slytherin and Ravenclaw get 50 points each taken, for violating the school’s curfew rules, and the corridor sounds even more alive now that Peeve keeps screaming ‘Lovebirds’ when Brian and Jae walking in the corridor.

 

 

—Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And let me remind you (or inform you), that your house is not based on your personality, it based on what you value the most. People often mistaken about how the sorting hat sort the kids into the houses, true, they were talking about personality traits, but it’s clear that the sorting didn’t sort the kids by their traits, or else the weasley twins would ended up in slytherin, ron in hufflepuff, Hermione in ravenclaw, petter Pettigrew in hufflepuff, cedric diggory might ended up in Gryffindor.  
> I just need to set this straight, before you go all “jae doesn’t look like a slytherin to me” “brian should be in Gryffindor by his personality in this” “jae looks so hufflepuff” on me and bashing me and my crap of a writing ;__ ;  
> .


End file.
